


Gold Dust

by Deathcall



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathcall/pseuds/Deathcall
Summary: Before the opening of the Dark Portal. A small party has to find out what has stirred the troggs of Loch Modan.





	Gold Dust

It had been some weeks since the combined might of the Alliance and Horde begun attacking the Dark Portal at the Blasted Lands. Slowly but surely they weakened the Legion's forces stationed there. Whispers of victory could be heard across the free lands of Azeroth, even as far as Loch Modan. It's there that our story begins, at the green valleys and brown mountains.

Under the rule of King Magni, the denizens of this region had prospered but even though the waters at The Loch remained still and tranquil, people could not help but to worry about the fate of those brave souls who had left their households and families to fight for their well being. The War Effort had cost many lives and resources and even with fresh volunteers, manpower was lacking everywhere. Most mines on the mountains had ceased to function by then. Without guards to look after the workers, entire operations had been forced to relocate to safer dig sites, decreasing production.

To the south east, an old structure stood between the mountains, nature crawling up it's cracked columns and terraces, embracing it as if it was it's own child. Farstrider Lodge had seen livelier times. Then, almost abandoned, only a few souls frequented it. A resting place for scouts and patrols that, having been spread thin, walked endless hours across the shores of The Loch.

Even though Magni ruled those lands dwarves were not alone in their control of them. Wildlife was only one of their concerns when it came to keeping peace and order. Indeed, animals had spread their territories, having noticed the lack of opposition by the already overloaded guards, as had the Ogres, who grew bolder, understanding their old neighbors would rather retreat than fight. Efforts were made, however, not to let any of these forces feel secure. Still, attacks and raids had begun occuring and it was only a matter of time until the King was forced to either send reinforcements or forfeit most of the eastern lands.

On the terrace overlooking the lake, a lively discussion was being held. Two female Night Elves sat on the railing next to each other while holding wooden mugs.

"It couldn't be helped, Tadis!" The other elf closed her eyes and let out a long sigh, speaking with a peaceful tone.

"It's of no matter now Nadia. The dwarves said they were leaving, Ironband is going to be abandoned. The Explorer's Guild is being reassigned to guard mining sites. If things continue like this..." Nadia took a sip from her mug and was going to speak again when a dwarf walked through the entrance, his steps echoing on the wooden floor.

He joined the two elven women and with as much courtesy as a dwarf could show, bowed. "Greetings, strangers."

Nadia smiled at the newcomer. "Well master dwarf, seeing how it's you who comes into our lodge, I think you are the stranger." The dwarf nodded approvingly.

"Forgive my manners, I am but a simple miner and courtesy does not come easy to me. Let me introduce myself, Tazudin Silverpick." He took another bow.

Tadis nodded. "Your manners aren't as lacking as you declare master dwarf. This is my companion." She extended her hand to the other woman with an open palm. "Nadia, hunter of Elune. I'm Tadis. We both hail from Teldrassil and have come to Loch Modan to help secure the area." She held down her head and continued in a sad tone. "Something I'm afraid we haven't been able to accomplish so far."

"Please." Replied the dwarf. "Your efforts have been more than helpful. I've been sent here because of one of your reports actually." Tadis looked up and graced him with a gentle smile.

"Your kindness is heartwarming master Silverpick." The dwarf blushed.

"Madam, your words have accomplished that which none of the icy plains of Dun Morogh have before." Nadia rolled her eyes, noticing this, the dwarf cleared his throat. "We received a report some days ago about Trogg activity in this side of the lake." The Huntress nodded.

"Yes, it seems they have been pushing east from Stonesplinter Valley. We were talking about this when you joined us. The dig site north of here was attacked not long ago and we were forced to use lethal force to repel them. Tadis was lamenting that course of events." Her companion agreed.

"It's most unfortunate that we were forced to kill those creatures. Most of them looked famished and tired. Even then, they charged against the camp."

Tazudin listened to both ladies and took a moment before talking again. "Our western guards reported similar behavior. We sent a scouting party to the Trogg grounds in the Valley, they found no sign of them. We believe it's possible that something has routed their tribe away from the mountains."

Nadia thought for a bit and shook her head. "I have been patrolling around there for the past weeks and haven't spotted anything out of the ordinary besides a rather big bear... but not big enough to rout an entire tribe of troggs." The dwarf smiled.

"Ah, you talk about one of Ol' Sooty's cubs, it couldn't be them. We are talking about something really fierce, enough to drive all the Troggs out of the mountains." Nadia shook her head again.

"I'm telling you, I have seen no signs of such a beast." She looked at Tadis.

"It's true master Silverpick, I haven't seen any creature capable of doing what we speak of either."

The dwarf nodded. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Thank you for your information ladies. I have, now, other things to tell you about." He hesitated for a moment. "We have been ordered to pull out from the eastern shore of The Loch, all personnel will be relocated to Thelsamar." He shook his head in disappointment. "I am sorry. We are just too short of men." He sighed again. "I've brought a bodyguard with me to escort you two back to Thelsamar. We'll depart as soon as you are ready."

Tadis stood up from the railing. "Again, your kindness is unmatched master Silverpick. Come on Nadia, let's not make them wait any longer than necessary."

Her companion followed and they soon gathered their belongings and met the dwarf outside. Waiting with him was a muscular human wearing heavy armor and wielding a great sword.

"My bodyguard." Said Tazudin. "Espigo." The human looked at the two elven women and removed his helmet, showing a face that although young had been punished by battle several times.

"Master Tazudin, you never warned me we would keep such graceful company." He chuckled. "I'd be more than glad to keep you from harm, young maidens." He bowed but as he did a growl was heard from behind him. He turned around and saw an orange stripped tiger walk past, it kept his eyes on him until it joined with the huntress.

"Seems Therion doesn't approve of your intentions Mister Espigo." Nadia leaned down to caress the tiger's head. "He's a good judge of character." The human warrior tilted his head.

"I assure you my intentions are strictly honorable!" He chuckled again and put his helmet back on.

The dwarf picked up his gear and looked at the bodyguard. "Lady Nadia and Tadis will join us for our trip back, Espigo. Please try and show as much courtesy as you can." The warrior nodded with a sly grin and they all set out.

Their trip was uneventful. Following the shore of The Loch they only encountered wandering critters and a small group of troggs that left them alone as soon as Nadia tightened the string of her bow. Tadis and Tazudin talked all along the way, but besides Espigo's best efforts he couldn't make her companion engage in any sort of conversation and had to content himself with jumping into Tadis' and Taduzin's.

Even having left in the morning and travelled all day it was only a few hours after nightfall that they spotted a torch from one of the city guards. It didn't take them much longer to arrive at the city. There, Tazudin and Espigo left them at the Stoutlager Inn to spend the night. The Hearthstoves were more than glad to have clients and granted them great hospitality, perhaps a bit too great for Tadis who, just to show good manners, didn't refuse some of the house's special brew.

Amused by her companion, Nadia enjoyed her dinner talking to the stable master, who had a good amount of interest in Therion. For sure, the tiger presented a fierce but graceful appearance. His bright orange fur would be the dream of any leather worker, finelly stripped with thin black lines that curved over the animal's shoulders and waist. It's claws, sharp and long, did not shame against any sword in town and it's fangs, when it showed them, made it clear it was best to be on his good side. Although the way it's strips curved around his eyes made it look as if it was always angry, it seemed to like whoever Nadia liked and it wasn't long before the young Lina Hearthstove felt comfortable petting it's head. After dinner, and having left Therion in Lina's care, both elves headed to their room and were glad to find out the beds had been switched out to match their height. Welcoming the soft touch of the mattresses, they both fell asleep quickly.

A horn sounded at dawn but without a real need to be up, and still a bit tired from the long walk, both ladies decided to stay in bed a bit longer. The streets were already loud when someone knocked at their door. Madam Vidra had brought a message from Master Tazudin, who asked for their presence at the Explorer's Guild house. After they were done eating breakfast, of course.

The day was warm and so they decided to eat outside, Therion came to Nadia's side as soon as she was out of the Inn, happy to see it's master and knowing it was time to feed. After finishing their meal they both thanked the Hearthstoves for their hospitality and walked down the street. They arrived to an old building a few dozen feet from the edge of town that had the guild's banner on front, together with several wanted boards. On the porch, someone who looked like Tazudin but had his beard done different was waiting.

"Ah! Ye' must be them Elven women Tazudin kept talking over dinner! Lady Tadis and Nadia, strike me with Moradin's Hammer, he be right to talk as much as he did. Both of you are like a vein of mithril in a copper mine!" Nadia tilted her head not knowing for sure what the dwarf meant, while Therion choose a spot under a tree's shadow to lay down.

"You look like master Tazudin, but I'm afraid I don't know your name sir." The dwarf took a few steps up the stairs leading to the porch, as much as to be at the same height as her.

"Well of course I bloody look like him, he's my twin brother!" He laughed. "Had you been a dwarf I'd have thought you were questioning my mother's honor!" He laughed again. "I'm Rokelar Silverpick, master speleologist of my clan!" Both elven women looked at each other.

"I'm sorry, we don't know that word in common." Said Tadis, as Nadia kept trying to repeat the word to herself. "Would you mind explaining what it is?" The dwarf seemed offended for a second but then he sighed and laughed yet again.

"Well of course you don't know that word. You are elves! I hardly doubt you even have a similar word in Darnassian, should be happy the humans have one."  He chuckled. "To put it simply, I know caves, everything there's to know about exploring and surviving in them." Nadia tilted her head.

"So you are a caveman?" Tadis nudged her on the ribs, hard enough to make her bend over a bit.

"You girls!" Rokelar laughed loudly "That was excellent, wish I came up with that when my father explained it to me! "He laughed a bit more. "My brothers are waiting inside! We should go down and meet them. Follow me!."

After following Rokelar up and down the stairs into the guild house, they arrived to a big hall with a table and maps on it. In the room, there were two other dwarves, one was Tazudin, and the other someone who also looked like him. Espigo was sitting on a chair against a wall, dozing off, a female gnome was standing by the fire, looking impatient, and another female, a human, was sitting on the table looking at the maps with a puzzled look on her face. After reaching the table, the unknown dwarf offered them a seat.

"Welcome ladies. Master Hornhelm was kind enough to offer us their guild house to have our meeting today, he's very greateful for the help you gave to the Ironband fellas, as am I." He bowed his head. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Koros Silverpick. You already met my brothers." He looked at Tazudin. "My youngest brother, he's an expert prospector." He looked at Rokelar. "My second youngest brother, the man you want to have at your side when going in any unknown cave. I myself am but a simple foreman, with a good eye for business and opportunity." He bowed again.

"Brother, don't be so humble." Added Tazudin. "He not only is the oldest among the three of us, he's also the strongest in combat." Tadis introduced herself and Nadia.

"It's my pleasure to meet you, ladies." He looked at the other people in the room. "Allow me to introduce the others." He looked at Espigo. "Espigo of Stormwind you already know, this is Madam Arielle." He looked at the female human." And that over the fire is madam Lirana." He looked over at the gnome and then cleared his throat. "We are missing one more bodyguard, but I believe we can start explaining why we brought you here today. Rokelar, if you will." His brother nodded and moved the map to the center of the table.

The entire region of Loch Modan was represented on it, there were some markings and dates added to certain locations surrounding Stonesplinter Valley.

"As you said in your report, the Troggs living in this area..." He pointed at the valley. "...have been behaving strangely as of late. Also, as you've been informed, our scouting party found their grounds empty. What you don't know is that these Troggs aren't trying to expand, and they most certainly haven't banished. They just simply moved out. As my youngest brother Tazudin thought, something has scared these creatures away, so they divided into smaller groups and fled the mountains into every possible direction. Sightings of Trogg groups have been found here, here, and here..." He marked three spots in the map. "...across the road to Valley of Kings and the path to the Badlands. Also, bigger groups have been spotted moving north of your Lodge, here, and here." He marked two more spots in the map. "We've heard the Mo'grosh ogres are holding these groups back from invading their newly acquired territory. In any case, it has given a bit of time to breath to the Stonewrought Dam guards who have been under nearly constant attack by ogres for days." He took a deep breath and looked at Nadia. "Tazudin told me you saw no sign of any beast big or fierce enough to cause these Troggs to flee their homeland?" She shook her head. "They have been pouring into our patrols at the roads, and are stuck in a fierce fight with the ogres right across Thelsamar on the other side of the lake. There must be something there that scared these beasts away!"

Nadia shrugged. "Unless it's some sort of magical creature I don't know off, I haven't seen anything that could point to what you suggest. There's just no way a beast that dangerous would go unnoticed." Tadis nodded in agreement.

"I haven't sensed anything either. I've spoken with the trees, the wind and the birds. This exodus by the Troggs doesn't seem to have any explanation." Rokelar looked at her and snorted.

"Don't mean to offend ma'am but I've lived in this lands for decades and those Troggs have never done anything like this. Moving out of their lands for no reason at all? It's just too crazy. Now I don't know what them birds think, but it all smells like my uncle's stew! Fishy and most likely deadly unless measures are taken!" He chuckled.

"We don't have an uncle Rokelar..." Said Tazudin.

"Well, can't make a bloody joke like that unless we mention someone in the family and like hell I'm gonna mention pops, he might be hearing and I still be pretty attached to my head!" Tazudin groaned at his brother's retort.

"Enough boys." Said Koros. "Ladies... lets get to our main topic for today. In fact, this whole business with the Troggs has done more good than bad. Yes, we have lost control of mining sites east of the pass to the Badlands but we would have lost that eventually anyway, and at least they are holding back the Ogres from pushing hard into the Dam or our southern patrols." Koros sat back down and looked at his youngest brother.

"As Koros said, the whole Trogg business has been more fortunate than people may think. For years we have filtered the water coming down from the streams of Stonesplinter Valley and found gold dust in it. Of course, it wasn't much, a few grams from time to time, but now with the Troggs gone, the amount of gold in the water has increased considerably." Tadis interrupted.

"I do remember seeing some sick animals on my patrols. Nothing seemed wrong with them but they still looked pretty ill. Most of them I found near those streams." Tazudin nodded.

"It's very likely that those animals were suffering of water poisoning. You see, when ingested in small quantities gold is nearly harmless but if it's consumed regularly it'll cause severe illness and even death. The effect on animals would be similar I suppose, and more intense depending on the size." Nadia tilted her head at Tazudin.

"So what are you saying? That the Troggs are fleeing the mountains because their water got poisoned?" Tazudin got up and marked the mountains on the map.

"It's possible, look at this." He pointed at the head of the streams. "All these start here, on this network of caves, and go down the mountains pouring into the lake. The Troggs never had to go to the lake to get water, they always got it from these streams. Now, for some reason the ammount of gold dust in the water has increased, making these streams all the way down to the lake unusable, even the area around where they meet The Loch must be dangerous to drink from too." Tadis stood to take a better look.

"Of course! That would explain why those Troggs that attacked the Ironband's Excavation looked so ill." Nadia shook her head.

"Still doesn't explain why all this gold dust started pouring on the streams so... suddenly." Someone else walked into the room.

"No it doesn't my dear. And that's why we all have been summoned here." A night elf male stepped inside, elegant yet a bit sinister. His voice was deep and if it hadn't been said in such a peaceful tone it would cause unease on whoever heard it.

"Ardid..." Said Nadia.  "So you are the missing bodyguard..."

Arielle, the human female, got up and hugged the man. He hugged her back and pat her on the head, they looked into each other eyes briefly before letting go.  Espigo spied on them from the corner of his eyes and seemed annoyed.

"You two... know each other?" Asked Tazudin. "I'm sure we could arrange for you to have a room at the Stoutlager Inn too." Nadia was about to speak but the man spoke over her.

"That won't be necessary master Silverpick. I'm afraid sister Nadia doesn't enjoy my presence as much as she used to. It'd be better if we just got this over with as soon as possible." Tazudin looked at Nadia, then at Tadis, who shook her head slowly at him. He cleared his throat and after seeing how Nadia burned Ardid with her eyes, continued.

"We have a theory about what could be poisoning the water." He sat down and Rokelar stood up.

"For years we've suspected there to be huge amounts of gold in them mountains but with the heavy Trogg presence there it has always been easier to just mine other sites instead of risking men and equipment. Gold dust is thrown into the water when the streams inside the caves scrape against veins on the walls so this increase can only mean that those streams have finally eroded their way into the motherlode!" Tazudin took the lead.

"A mining site in the Stonesplinter Mountains would be perfect, it's close to our lands and the valley is easily defendable. We plan on sending a party to investigate. My two brothers and I, along with some helpers, the bodyguards and of course, you two." The foreman got up and walked around the table to the other end of the map.

"We are undergoing a huge shortage in provisions, the war effort is dilapidating us, this discovery could refill our coffers in just weeks. If we succeed, Ironforge's forces will not lack supplies for at least a couple years. Even if our estimates are off, it's worth the risk, nobody has truly explored those caves throughfully. I've already given the order to assemble equipment and provisions. We leave tomorrow. I want Tadis and you to come, Nadia, you both know the area well and your skills have been proved time and again." The girls looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll help your expedition Master Silverpick, count us in." Said Tadis. "It might be dangerous though, who knows, we might not all make it back in one piece..." She looked at Ardid with eyes full of spite. "Or at all." With that she looked away and pretended to ignore his existence.

Tazudin looked at both for a moment and sighed. "We leave one hour after dawn tomorrow, make any preparations you need. Be sure to get plenty of supplies, we might be there for days." With that, he finished the meeting.

That night at the Inn Nadia didn't feel like eating inside, aching for the fresh air of the forest, she walked out of town with Therion and sat by a tree. With it's head on her lap, she slowly ate some rations she had taken with her. Looking at the stars she tried to remember how the sky looked back at Teldrasil, everything seemed so alien to her... the dwarves with their beards and stone houses, their mines and their weapons... Still, Therion and her had gotten used to all of that, she would have never guessed that the first time she'd really feel home sick in her travels would be because of something, or someone, precisely from there.

"Reminiscing, darling?" Therion jumped and looked around but didn't seem to be able to see anyone, Nadia wasn't surprised though.

"You may fool Therion, Ardid, but not me. Come out. Be a man, a good one, if only for a couple minutes." She looked directly above into a shadow in the tree cup.

"Oh, I've been found. And not a grain of surprise in your expression, how disappointing." He spoke with a graceful tone but every word seemed to be making fun of her somehow.

"You wouldn't be so hard to bare if you didn't talk as much." He chuckled.

"But darl-" Nadia stares him down.

"Don't call me names." He shrugged.

"You can't possibly still be sore about us..." He stared back at her.

"Shut up." He smirked and jumped down the tree branch right to her side.

Therion didn't seem disturbed by his presence and laid back down next to Nadia, he put his hand on it's head and pet it.

"Why do you think he still likes me?" He ran his hand through the cat's back.

"Because, to him, you are just a good petter." He tilted his head.

"Didn't we use to pet each other like so?" She sighed and looked away.

"What do you want Ardid? What do you expect from me? You want me to fall into your arms as if nothing had happened? You truly think you'll swoop me off my feet with gentle words?" He looked away.

"It has worked before..." She rose his hand as if to slap him but stopped before midair.

"I should slap myself for that." She put her hand down. "Why don't you go back to your human and leave me be?" He looked again and smiled.

"Jealous?" She stared him down with burning eyes again. "She sees a brother in me, nothing more." Nadia sighed and started petting Therion with him.

"And what do you see in her?" He got closer and although she tried to avoid it managed to make her look into his eyes.

"You..." She chuckled.

"That's the best you could think off?" He seemed offended and backed away.

"Maybe just a memory of you." He got up and put his hands behind his head.

"Well at least I won't have regrets if something happens to us tomorrow." She got up too, Therion brushing it's back against her hand trying to get more petting.

"Nothing will happen to us. Not tomorrow, not ever." She walked away with the tiger following her closely.

Next morning, after a good breakfast and arranging all the necessary items, the entire party was standing outside the Explorer's Guild house. The Dwarves had come dressed in armor and with weapons, letting a group of four helpers carry their equipment. Mostly commoners with a like for adventure.

The bodyguard group was also present. Ardid was leading, wearing his armor proudly, a longbow on his back. His animal companion was Tornbeak, a rather large eagle which honored it's name. It's wings, wide as three or four men when open, would make enough shade for someone to sleep under during midday. It's feathers, of a lustrous light brown, adorned everything but it's head, where they were black. The beak was torn as if it had been broken and healed several times. Even while being so damaged it conserved a bright color that made it look distinguished. Too large to rest on his master, it sat atop of a building and scouted in every direction, ever vigilant and menacing. Espigo was also there, yawning repeatedly and complaining about the hour, wearing a different set of armor this time, a sword and a shield as weapons. Arielle, the young priestess, was standing right next to Ardid, and she would often look at him and smile to herself. She was wearing the common vestments of a priestess and wielded a long white staff which she used to help her walk. Lirana was standing a bit away from the group giving her back to everyone, if you didn't know she was supposed to be there, she could have been mistaken for a shadow. Wielding two daggers, she had a bitter expression.

She only spoke once, to Espigo. "Shut up already."

Tadis was wearing her battle armor, but she stepped out of the group for a while to entertain some children with her shapeshifting abilities. Nadia was also wearing all her armor, her bow on the back. She was standing as far away from Ardid as she could and would avoid even looking at him. Therion sat close by below a shadow, waiting for it's master's command.

"Alright group, everything seems ready, let's depart. Stick close, lady Nadia, you have the point." And so, she moved to the front, and started leading the group to the mountains.

Again, the trip was uneventful. Most of the Troggs in the mountains had already left, only a few remained and they were too weak to even attempt to harm anyone. While walking through their grounds the party could inspect their housing. There, they found several dead. Tazudin investigated and confirmed the dwarves' theory. It seemed all those bodies left behind had been killed by the ingestion of gold, he also checked on the streams as they were heading up. In some areas you could see the gold dust at bare sight going down with the current.

"Most likely these troggs were left behind because the others thought they had some sort of disease and they didn't want to catch it themselves." Said Rokelar, as he kept inspecting burrow after burrow.

After several hours of walking uphill, the party finally reached the entrance to the cavern network they were looking for. The cave's entrance wasn't too wide, but a strong wind current came out. Fungal spores floated inside, moving in circles and sideways until they were pushed outside by the air current. The party sat down to rest a few yards away from the entrance so as to avoid the dangerous spores which kept being exhaled like bad breath from the caves.

"Once we go into the cave network I'll start making up a map in my mind so don't worry about getting lost. You fellas just do your job and good old Rokelar will keep you safe and bring you back home." The proud dwarf hit his chest with a keg of beer and toasted to everyone's health.

"We'll have to go at least a hundred feet inside as to avoid those spore clouds, cave fungi can be toxic so we shouldn't linger close to them much if at all." Replied Koros.

Finally, Tazudin got up and spoke. "My friends, if we come back successfully from this expedition, we may save Ironforge, and the Alliance, many headaches. Thank you, comrades, for being with us today." His middle brother gets up with his keg in hand.

"Yes, yes, very emotive my lil' brother, but nothing says thank you as good as mug of beer. So I think we should all just make things simple and drink down until we can't say you are welcomed anymore!" He lets out a loud laugh that echoes across the mountains and starts pouring everyone drinks.

Koros, however, didn't let them drink much. He was by far the most serious one in the group. His father had given him this task directly and he knew better than disappointing him. The only one matching his serious face was Lirana, who's indifference hadn't gone unnoticed by the other party members.

"Don't mind her, she's always like that." Said Ardid to Tadis when he caught her looking at the gnome with a puzzled look. "She's just one bitter little person." He smiles at her but the elven woman still looks worried.

Espigo speaks to her as he puts his gear back on. "That little maiden over there." He pointed at the gnome with his nose. "She only smiles while doing the job. I'd stay away if I were you. She's just angry she hasn't gotten the chance to kill anything yet." Lirana picks up her gear too and starts walking towards the cave.

"Espigo's right... she's... just... mean." Added Arielle as she passed by the elf.

While the rest was getting ready to move, Nadia had already walked to the entrance and was sitting on a rock just outside the air current.

"Why so lonely? Ardid approached slowly and stopped next to her.

"Why so nosy?" She replied, he just chuckled at her and called down Tornbeak.

"I'm sorry my friend but you won't be able to fly inside those tunnels. Stay outside for now, ok?" His companion lets out a sharp shriek and flies over to a high rock atop of the cavern's entrance, sitting there and scanning the horizon constantly.

By then the rest of the party had caught up with them, Tadis got between the other two elves and looked at her companion.

"What?" Asked Nadia in an annoyed manner.

"Don't worry, I won't give you any trouble." Said Ardid as he smiled at her.

"Very well, let's head inside, stick close to each other, my brother will take point from now on lady Nadia, if you don't mind." Said Koros, and everyone followed behind Rokelar, going through the spore storm into the depths of the cave network.

It took them several minutes to navigate through the first yards of the tunnels. The air was so thick with spores that their lanterns could hardly pierce through, rendering them little more than useless. With their hands on a wall, they followed Rokelar, who would stop from time to time and direct the group one direction or the other as best as he could. After a while, however, the air current eased up and the spores became less of a nuisance as they only elevated a few inches form the floor.

"Well in cases like this, most of the times we construct vents and then remove the fungi to make a better environment for the workers." Said their guide, making his way through some overgrown fungal caps.

With the wind's howling gone, talking was easier and the group progressed faster.

"Look at this rock formations." Tazudin holds the lamp to the walls. "This is very promising, can't wait to get further down." The point man stopped and signaled the group to do the same.

"I can hear water, below us. Can you see a way down, Nadia?" She was right behind him, and using her kin's ability to see in the dark scouted the tunnel.

"There seems to be ramp further down that path to our right, but I can't tell if it leads anywhere."

The dwarf holds his lantern on the direction she spoke up and opens it, the flame flickers noticeably. "Well, it sure leads somewhere."

The group followed down that path and soon came to a different kind of cave. Fungi didn't grow on it's walls and the ceiling was humid and dripped water here and there. After walking up and down tunnels for nearly another hour they finally spotted a small stream that ran along the floor.

"There's the best guide we could wish for." Said Rokelar as he picked up the pace, following the stream. Soon they found more streams that joined together and made the water's current stronger.

"Are you sure we are going the right way?" Said Nadia when they stopped for some minutes to rest, she took her hand into the water and looked at it. "There doesn't seem to be any gold dust in this thing." Rokelar lets out a laugh that echoes across the tunnels. His brother talks in his stead.

"Forgive him lady Nadia." Said Tazudin. "He doesn't mean any disrespect, you have to understand that this is our life. Hence he finds it amusing you'd question his knowledge on the matter." She nods at him. "We entered this mountain from one of the top caves and have been working our way down scouting for veins along the way, but the real prize in this expedition is not on the mountain itself but under it. The streams that come from the subterranean rivers are the ones carrying the gold. This one might join with them, and that's why we are following it. They'll lead us to the prize." Nadia seems puzzled about this.

"Why did we enter through the top then?". Koros passes past them and orders everyone to keep moving, as the huntress joins back with the point man, he says.

"Most of the streams that run down to The Loch come from waterfalls and such, there's no way we can follow those without excavating and we just don't have time for that." Nadia nods at him and is about to say something when she suddenly stops moving, the formation stopping with her.

"Tadis? Do you hear that?" Her companion nods and comes next to her.

"There's a waterfall ahead!" Said Ardid. "No... not just one. Many."

The group hurries, still following the water current that soon widens until it covers the entire floor of the tunnel. Just as everyone else could hear the sound the elves spoke of a faint light pierced through the dark. Putting their lanterns aside, the party moved deeper down the tunnel, the stream's current getting stronger as the sound got clearer and the light bright enough to see the walls of the tunnel clearly. Suddenly, Rokelar stopped on his tracks.

"By Moradin's Hammer..."

In front of him, the stream turned into a waterfall that dropped down onto a huge dome of rock. It's roof had cracked open, leaving huge openings that allowed the last rays of sunlight from the afternoon to sneak through. All along the walls, thick gold veins could be seen, starting at the top of the dome and circling down all the way to a small lake below them. On the center of the lake, a hot water spring filled the floor of the dome with a dense mist that shone yellow wherever the sunlight touched it. Everyone stood on the edge of the waterfall, staring at the beautiful sight, perplexed. Here and there, other waterfalls fell into the lake, making the mist swirl and move around. Suddenly, on the northern edge of the dome, a crumbling noise was heard and then the sound of water draining.

"There!" Rokelar pointed at the place where the water was draining. "That must be it! Yes! It explains everything!" He pats his little brother.

"I'm afraid you lost me master Rokelar." Replied Tadis, as she stared at him surprised by his reaction.

"Lets get down there first and set up camp somewhere dry, it'll be dusk soon and we don't want to climb down this waterfall with lanterns in our hands."

The party nailed ropes to the cave's wall and one by one went down. All but Lirana, who mysteriously appeared below without anyone knowing how she managed to. Once all their gear was brought down and secured in the driest place they could find they used some wood they had brought to start a fire and dry themselves as most were soaked from the decent into the dome. The hot air coming out from the campfire was welcomed, even if the suffocating humidity gave them a false feeling of being underwater.

The dwarves fixed dinner and everyone sat on the best spots they could find to enjoy it. After all, it had been a long day and even Therion, who just jumped down to the lake when everyone went down the rope and was still drying up, yawned sleepily. Nadia looked at him with a smile on her face and tickled it's head lovingly.

"Make sure he doesn't drink from the water in the cave lady Nadia, it could make him ill." Said Tazudin, offering her a canteen.

"Thank you." She took it and poured a bit on her hand, letting Therion lick it, the cat's rough tongue tickling her palm. After that she grabbed a dish and filled it with water, letting it drink at ease. "His fur is covered in gold dust." She tried to brush it off with her hand as she spoke.

"I think it looks rather cute!" Added Tadis while kneeling down to caress the cat's ear. "He'll shine in the dark!"

Ardid chuckled. "Such a lively spirit you are, lady Tadis. What I wouldn't give to be the cause of your smiles." She looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"It's a shame such sweet words come along with that wretched heart of yours, Ardid." He looked at Nadia.

"I see you have been telling her about me..." Espigo threw a pebble at his back.

"Your reputation precedes you my friend." Ardid got up and sat next to him with a smile.

"Espigo, you and I know..." He changed his expression and looked away. "We aren't friends..." The warrior shrugged.

"Forgive me for not wearing a dress, my fair leader." Nadia looked at him with a grin.

"Well, what do you know, you might be okay after all." Rokelar laughed his heart out at the situation while Tazudin cleared his throat.

Tadis giggled and turned to the later. "You never did explain what you were talking about earlier." Tazudin nodded.

"Yes, forgive me madam." He got up. "As you see, this cavern is extremely damp. That's because it was filled with water until not long ago." He pointed at the top the dome, where the last sun rays of the day hit. "There, if you look carefully, you can see marks that the water left." Everyone looked up, indeed, the top of the dome had a shinning circle all around it, a mix of salt from the rocks and gold dust the water left on it when it filled the entire cavern. "As you can see, this entire chamber was flooded. So why is it empty now?" He turned to his brother, who stood up and walked to the edge of the rock they were all sitting at.

"There, at the northern part of the lake, you see how the current changes? Even the mist is being sucked in." He thought for a moment. "Most likely the weight of the water made the lower bed of this lake crumble. Engorging the streams down the mountain. Since water here had been stagnant for a long time it was loaded with gold dust, which drifted away onto the new currents when the dome drained." He sat down. "We've been lucky to notice this, a few more days and the unusual influx of gold dust would have stopped and we might have never come to this place." Koror nodded at him.

"Which puts us in a bind. If the water becomes potable again there's a high chance the Trogg tribes will return to the mountains. And all of this..." He looked around. "...will have to wait until the problems at the Blasted Lands are over." He sighed and kicked a pebble into the water. "In any case, it's late. We must rest, tomorrow we'll examine the cave and the quality of the minerals. Hopefully we'll be leaving before nightfall."

Dusk was well entered when everyone finally finished making arrangements to sleep. Finding a comfortable spot proved challenging, as that task alone could have tired someone enough to want a nap. It certainly didn't make it easier on them that the dwarves in the party snored almost at unison, sometimes so loud as to make the entire dome tremble with the echo.

Nadia and Tadis picked a spot across the campfire where a faint current of air had dried the rock almost completely. Still, the first rolled her eyes in annoyance at the dwarves and wished her hearing wasn't so good. The bodyguard party scattered all around the cave, even Arielle, at Ardid's command, was left alone on a ledge over the lake. It was a good spot though, the moonlight that crept in from the openings in the ceiling lit the spot and gave everything a silverish glow. Espigo tried convincing the elven women to let him share their place but was quickly rejected. He then walked up to Arielle but before he could say anything she stopped him.

"You want to sleep here?" He was first taken aback but then grinned at her. "I know your type Espigo, you can stay with me if you want." She smiled at him.

He sighed in disappointment. "It's no longer fun when girls figure me out."

She giggled. "Rather sleep with the dwarves?" He shook his head with a smile but then looked at Ardid across the lake and frowned.

She noticed this and patted the pelt she was sitting on, beckoning him to join her.

"He may be handsome and charming but Tadis is right in what she said." He sat with her and put his gear aside.

"Why did you come then?" He leaned back and looked at the cracks in the roof. "Frankly this hasn't been much of an exciting adventure, and the pay isn't that good either." She brushed her hair back and leaned back with him.

"Ardid of course..." He was taken aback again.

"But you just said-" She interrupted him.

"I feel for Nadia, I know what she went through... But I'm afraid I don't have her strength of will." She laid on the pelt. "I think it's easier to let go when you have something else to hang on to." She looked at him, his face was half lit by moonlight and she could see him smile. "Have you figured me out by now?" He chuckled and laid next to her.

The voices finally quieted down in the dome. Besides the snoring coming from the dwarves only the waterfalls broke the natural silence. However, something stirred in the mist, swirls here and there showed that not everyone was sleeping yet. Steps echoed near the fountain and Lirana emerged from the mist.

"It's here, inside the spring." Ardid appeared from the other side of the mist.

"Are you sure?" The gnome nodded.  "Can you get it out?" She took out one of her daggers and sticked it inside a crevice in the stone.

"Not without waking the others." She removed the dagger. "Don't forget what M said Ardid, nobody must know, it's the main condition of our contract." He looked away from her.

"We can come back after and retrieve it ourselves." The gnome looked at him, annoyed.

"Don't be stupid Ardid. You know we'll lose our contact if we linger here too long. We must act immediately, without the dwarves it might take us some time to leave the caves. Do it." He looked down for a moment and then, with a serious face, faded into the mist again. The gnome seemed pestered by his lack of decision and put her daggers back in their scabbards.

The cave remained in silence for some minutes as if nothing had happened. Suddenly a groan could be heard from the dwarves side, one of the helpers had gotten up from his bed and walked towards a corner behind a rock. A few moments later he came back but when he was climbing back on the ledge they were. He heard a sound coming from behind him and immediately turned around but saw nothing there, just the mist. He shrugged and walked back to his bed trying not to step on the other helpers that were all sleeping in the same corner. He stretched and yawned... when he finally laid back down a snap was heard and the entire corner where he and his partners were sleeping catched on fire. The explosion shook the dome making rocks fall on them. One of the helpers was immediately crushed as a big boulder hit him right on while the others screamed in pain as they rolled on the floor, their bodies aflame. The entire group woke up.

"Fire! Fire!" Screamed Koros as he jumped form his bed. "Toss them into the lake!" Rokelar stood up in a haste.

"Damn it Tazudin! I told you to make sure the campfire wa-" His throat was slit by two daggers from behind, the cut so deep that when the body hit the ground the shock made the rest of the skin tear and the head came off completely.

His younger brother stepped back in fear, tripping over the ledge and falling. Following him, one of the helpers dropped into the water and although the flames were extinguished, it was already too late for him.

"What the hell is going on here!" Koros grabbed his weapon and tried to help his brother.

The other two helpers already lay on the floor, dead but still burning. Everyone was on guard by now, Nadia protecting Tadis with her body, making her put her back to the wall and tightening an arrow on her bow as Therion crawled next to her scanning the mist. He spotted a swirl and jumped inside, banishing from sight. Not seconds passed before a loud growl was heard followed by whimper.

"Therion!" Yelled Nadia. "Come back!" Her companion didn't obey. An arrow flew from her blind spot and hit her shoulder, burying several inches into her and instantly making her right arm go numb. The arrow she had readied fired against the floor and broke in two.

"This... Ardid!" She screamed the name as if cursing in every tongue known in Azeroth.

Before the echo faded from the dome Lirana jumped into the air behind Tadis, the elf only had enough time to turn her face to her before she feelt the daggers piercing her skin below the ribs but before the gnome could finish the attack she was slammed into the wall by Espigo's shield. She didn't even touch the ground before disappearing again.

"Oh, common Lirana, you are gonna hide from me now?" He chuckled. "I always knew you were too much of a coward to fight head on!" As soon as he finished a dagger came flying from the mist and impacted on his shield, the tip penetrated some of the metal but stopped before it could reach his arm.

"You'll have to try a bit harder than..." He grabbed the dagger and pulled it out. "...that." The hand he used to take out of the dagger started turning black and soon his entire arm was limp. "You... bastard... poisoned... the hilt." He kneeled, his shield falling to the ground. Two arrows flew towards him but were stopped by a shimmering wall of light.

"Stop this Ardid!" Arielle joined the fray while yelling. "Lirana! What's gotten into you!?" The dome remained in silence for a few seconds.

Meanwhile, Koros was trying to help Tazudin out of the water. He called out to him and finally found his brother's hand. When he was trying to pull him up he was kicked from behind, a powerful blow that literally sent him flying above and over his brother. A shadow appeared behind him in mid air and loud screams of pain filled the dome. A moment later his brother's dead body fell into the water. Before the group with the elves had a chance to realize what was going on over there an arrow with a lit fuse struck the wall behind them. The only one that recognized the immediate danger was Nadia but she didn't have time to speak as the arrow exploded almost right away, throwing everyone across the room in different directions. Espigo was the first one to get up, half his body still paralyzed. His weapons having been thrown away in the explosion, he desperately tried to make it to higher ground before an arrow pierced through his neck. Gushes of blood sprayed on to the mist as he fell to his knees and died even before his armor hit the ground. Tazudin finally got out of the water and spotted lady Arielle on the ground. He ran to her and tried shaking her. It didn't take long for him to notice she was bleeding heavily from a wound on her side but when he tried to turn her a spike trap impaled both of their bodies. He groaned in pain and fell next to her as silence fell over the cave once more.

"Where are the elves?" Lirana's voice could be heard from somewhere in the mist.

"They did not leave, stay quiet!" Answered Ardid.

The gnome jumped onto the spring in the middle of the lake and quickly stuck her dagger in it. The rock formation cracked open and crumbled in a huge cloud of steam. Something shone in the middle. She took the object and got back to the ledge.

"I have-" As soon as she landed a claw slashed her back, staining the walls with her blood.

She groaned in pain as the strike pushed her foward, Tadis had been waiting for her while hiding in the shadows. Her victory was short lived as the agile rogue rolled into the mist and disappeared. However, the object she was carrying is left behind.

"That's... a dragon's egg!" A set of arrows were fired at her but she dodges them and hides again.

"Are you mad Ardid!" Screamed Nadia from her hiding place. "Do you know what will happen if whichever dragon spawned that comes back and finds out the egg is missing?" There's no response. "Answer me Ardid!" She fiercely demanded and after a few seconds he finally responded.

"You never knew how to keep calm Nadia." A huge explosion rocks the ceiling of the dome, throwing boulders and rubble all across the room.

"You fool!" Screamed Lirana. "The cave will come down on us!" She jumped on the ledge where the egg was and grabbed it, disappearing in the mist again and appearing on one of the passages where the waterfalls come from shortly after. Ardid joined her, jumping from the shadows, and they both ran away as the dome began to collapse.

The passage which they used to escape crumbled down soon after as more rubble blocked others. A few seconds later the collapse stopped and only pebbles and the occasional stone fell to the lake. A gust came from the then totally broken ceiling and started clearing the mist. Nadia was unconscious next to the lake's waters, which had gotten muddy from all the dirt. Something approached her slowly as the mist cleared up. It was Therion, his fur drenched in blood. It moved towards her and nuzzled to try to wake her up. She opened her eyes after a moment and tears welled in her eyes as she saw her good companion was still alive. She slowly brought her hand to it's wound as the cat whimpered.

"I'm sorry Therion..." She tried to get up but failed at first, her feet trapped under rocks.

One by one, she took them away and finally managed to stand. She wasn't a second on her feet when she noticed Tadis trapped under a huge boulder across the room and hurried to her side.

"Tadis!" She lifted her head. "Tadis talk to me!" Her friend groaned and exhaled, her chest had been crushed and Nadia knew it wouldn't be long before she couldn't breath anymore.

"Nadia... recover the egg... bring... back..." Her friend's tears dropped on her face.

"Tadis..." She put her head on her lap as her companion looked at her from below, the sky on her back.

"Your eyes... the stars... so alike..." Her hand tried to reach her friend's cheek but the last of her strenght faded and she passed without saying any more.

Nadia grabbed her hand before it could reach the floor and put it on her cheek herself.

"Tadis..." Therion whimpered next to her as he nuzzled her master again.

Nadia finally let go of her friend and tries healing her animal companion. Concentrating as hard as she could she managed to at least close it's wound but the damage was far from gone. After bandaging her arm she got up and retrieved her bow and quiver. When she was ready to start looking for an exit a faint voice calls her from the lake. Rushing there, she saw Tazudin, still breathing but heavily wounded.

"Nadia... listen... they took... the wrong passage. The one... we used... is over there." He pointed at a tunnel which was still clear. "Please... do... what you... must." His breathing stopped and he joined his brothers in Moradin's Hall.

She took his body out of the water and stood. With great effort, she managed to put Therion on her back and climb the wall towards the passage. Once there, they started running towards the exit.

It only took them little more than an hour to finally reach the exit, and when they finally left the caves, it's still night. They stopped for a second to catch their breath, Therion was clearly exhausted, his wounds hadn't fully healed and blood was coming out from them again. Nadia kneeled besides him and examined the cuts.

"That gnome..." She moves the fur around the wound and saw it was infected. "That damned gnome!" The poison on Lirana's daggers was beyond Nadia's knowledge and she could do little to help her friend.

"Therion... I want you to stay here... you must rest. Understand?" The cat whimpered and laid down, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry my friend... I'll be back to help you, I promise!" She got up and scouted the horizon.

"They could be anywhere... there's no way to tell where that tunnel led!" Suddenly a shadow passed above her as a drip of blood stained her cheek. "What was-" A loud shriek came from above the cavern's entrance.

It was Tornbeak, having been waiting for it's master, it had just returned with it's dinner for the night.

"Tornbeak! Come! Come!" She beckoned it over. Knowing she was one of his master's companions, the bird only hesitated a bit before going down to her.

"Tornbeak, Ardid is lost, I need to find him. Can you help me?" The bird stared at her and tilted it's head from side to side. Then it flew away, shrieking again.

Nadia followed it on foot as far as she could, fortunately the bird was not entirely sure where to go at first so it spent some time flying in circles and letting her catch her breath. Finally, after several minutes it started heading directly east.

On a mountain only a few miles away, Ardid and Lirana had just exited the cave network and stopped to rest for a bit. She was still bleeding from the wound on her back and was treating it with bandages. Ardid, having not suffered any wounds whatsoever, was standing on a cliff overlooking the lake.

"We must get moving soon." Said the gnome. "If we miss our contact we are as good as dead."

"I'm not the one sitting, am I?" He glared at her.

"Don't talk down to me Ardid, at least I didn't blow up that damn cave!" He turned towards her.

"Wha-" Tornbeak came down next to him and perched on the branch of a nearby tree, shrieking fiercely.

"Tornbeak? Why are you here?" The bird shrieked again and tilted it head looking at his master. "She's alive! We must leave at once Lir-" He turned back to warn his associate but saw the gnome had been impacted with several arrows, one of which went through the back of her head into her mouth.

Before he had time to react another volley was thrown at him but Tornbeak flapped his wings with such force he made all of them miss. "Get her Tornbeak!" Yelled Ardid as he grabbed the Egg and started running north.

The bird obeyed and immediately flew into the sky, looking for it's opponent as his master quickly got away. Nadia was forced out of her hiding place in order to see where he was running to. Even though she tried to be quick, Tornbeak took the opportunity and dived, attacking with it's claws. Using her bow to fight it off, she finally managed to knock it away. Dazed by the hit, the bird rolled on the floor and before it could lift off again Nadia shot an arrow on one of it's wings, piercing it and sticking Tornbeak to the floor. The bird shrieked in pain and tried his best to get away.

"I'm sorry..." Said the huntress, as she thew another arrow at it which went through it's right eye, instantly killing it. Ardid's companion collapsed, lifting a huge dirt cloud.

Before it had cleared off, Nadia had already left to chase after his master.

Running along the eastern shore of the lake, Nadia finally spotted Ardid who, noticing he was being followed, picked up the pace as much as he could. Even with her wounds, she forced herself to keep up and finally caught up to him near the dam. Their steps echoed along the rocky roads above Stonewrought as the first signs of dawn were starting to show over the mountains.

"Very well! - Screamed Ardid. - Our little chasing game ends here Nadia!" He stopped and took out his bow, leaving the Egg behind one of dam's cannons.

"Finally decided to face me coward!?" She yelled back as she took her own bow to her hands and readied an arrow.

"Believe me, I'd avoid it if I could, but I'm afraid it's too late now." He looked at her directly in the eyes.

"It was too late already when you turned on us! And for what? Who are you going to sell that for! Scum! How could you kill so many innocents! And you will kill more if I let you get away with! That egg must be returned Ardid! I cannot let you escape!" She let her arrow loose but he dodged it and fired back, impacting on her right leg and forcing her down to her knees.

"Why Ardid?" A tear dropped from her eye, not because of pain but of sadness,  as she tried to get back on her feet. "Why? You killed Tadis and even your own companions! Does gold mean that much to you?" He approached while holding another arrow ready.

"You know me to be selfish Nadia." She broke the arrow on her leg and threw away the shaft as she got up.

He fires another one that scrapes her left ear, tearing a chunk of it away. Blood started pouring from the wound, coloring that side of her face entirely red.

"You know me to be myself." He walked even closer while preparing another arrow.

"I know you to be a coward who would rather hide behind his pretty words than face the truth." He gave her a gentle smile.

"See? You do know me Nadia." He lowered his bow. "You've always seen through me." He stopped for a brief moment to look at her eyes again.

Without warning, she charged forward and before he had time to rise his bow tackled him to the ground and rolled away, hiding herself behind a cannon. Ardid got up with a jump and prepared another arrow, too enraged to notice the faint ticking sound coming from one if his bags before it was too late.

"I always got lost in your e-" His bag blew up, tossing him several feet away and creating a chain reaction across the path.

Nadia ran for the Egg and covered it with her body. As the ammunition around her went off several pieces of shrapnel hit her back. Once the explosions stopped she looked up only to see most of the dam had caught on fire. Not far from her, Ardid leaned against the stone rail. He managed to sit up straight, his side pierced by a piece of scrap metal. Nadia crawled to him, bleeding heavily herself while still holding the egg. She took out her skinning knife and raised it to his neck.

"Was the reward worth all this?" She looked around as the flames closed in on them. "Was it!?" He lifted his chin and looked at her eyes again. Nadia looked back and without knowing why she let a tear drop from the eye she had covered in blood down to Ardid's cheek.

"Now it was..." She started crying while looking at him, heavy tears washing the blood away from both their faces.

"You kept seeing everything which was wrong about me when I looked into your eyes..." He slowly grabbed the knife from her hand.  "Let me give you a present before we part..." He slowly cut a faint line below her left eye. "So you remember... that wasn't all... there... was..." Nadia took the pain and only opened her eyes once more when he heard the knife clink on the floor.

Feeling the flames closing in, she embraced the egg and rolled over the rail.

She missed the dam's wall by little and splashed in the water. Being drifted away by the strong current, she managed to grab a hold of a thick root from a tree on the shore. Little by little, she pulled herself out of the water and crawled onto the sand. The tree that had saved her grew in a little pond which quickly turned scarlet from the blood pouring off her wounds. Panting from exhaustion, she looked down at the egg she still embraced and noticed it was cracked.

"I'm sorry... Tadis." Feeling her strength leave her, she closed her eyes.

Her mind drifted until something rough touched her cheek, brushing against it repeatedly. She opened her eyes again and saw Therion, licking and nuzzling her.

"How... am I... it can't-" She stopped as she heard a loud flapping of wings from behind her.

Soon after, the sound quieted down only to be replaced by that of someone walking through water. A calm, melodic voice, spoke.

"A token of my appreciation." She turned her head to see a tall Elf with blond hair, almost golden, both his eyes shone like the sun and he was wearing a nobleman's clothing.

"He was worried about his master." Nadia lifted his hand and put it on Therion's head, it welcomed her touch and purred happily.

"Are you..." The elf giggled harmoniously.

"I'm sorry if you were expecting your goddess, Moon Elf." Nadia looked at him and removed her hands from the egg, letting the crack be seen.

"I am sorry... I couldn't protect it." He leaned down and took the egg from Nadia, the cracks on it had been filled with her blood.

"I've been watching ever since you arrived at my lair. Worry not about this." He breathed on the egg, instantly drying the blood on it and making the crack disappear. "My son will be fine, thanks to you. It was my own recklessness and boredom that allowed this to happen." He helped her on her feet, her wounds instantly healing as he touched her hand. "Mortals have always interested me, but I'm afraid I went a bit too far this time." He bowed to her as gracefully as he looked. "You have my most sincere thanks, appreciation and apologies. In time, this child will hatch, and he'll know what you went through for him. Perhaps, you'll see each other again. Farewell mortal." He looked at her with a gentle smile. "I hope destiny doesn't have any more scars like that in your future." He walked away and disappeared in the river.

Nadia and Therion didn't go back to Thelsamar or the Lodge, they traveled far, as if running away. Nothing has been heard from them in a long time. With the reopening of the Dark Portal, other matters have come to attention, and even though what happened in the Stonesplinter Caves is still not clear, nobody in Loch Modan will forget they day they saw a Golden Dragon soar across their lands.

**Author's Note:**

> A short story by,
> 
> John Deathcall
> 
> Loosely based on my friend's character "Darknadia", Sen'jin Realm, the laziest of hunters, and his loyal pet "Therion", probably the worst looked after pet in history.


End file.
